


Thunder Rolls

by FeathersOnTheLeather



Series: Stays in Mexico [3]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4576308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersOnTheLeather/pseuds/FeathersOnTheLeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lj is terrified by the storm raging outside his window, and finds some much needed comfort in Tweener's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder Rolls

Sucre, Abruzzi and T-Bag headed to their respective rooms to dry off and get changed, leaving Lj and Tweener standing wet and avoiding each others eyes. Lj’s mind raced, trying to find something to say to break the silence.

“I've never been in a hurricane before.” Lj blurted. 

Tweener stared at him for a moment, but looked relieved that he didn't have to be the one to speak first. “Me either. I saw a tornado once.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I was just young. Wasn't a big twister, but it was still scary.”

“I imagine.”

The boys lapsed into silence once again, Tweener studying his shoes while Lj studied him.

“Listen Lj, about earlier...”

“Don’t. I know. You don’t need to say it.” 

Tweener looked up. “What?”

“It was a mistake, you regret it, whatever.” Lj had gone red, and had become very interested in his fingernails all of a sudden.

“No, it’s not that...” Tweener started. Lj’s eyes snapped to Tweener’s face. Tweener could see the doubt in the other boy’s eyes. “I actually...what I mean is...I don’t regret any of it.” He stammered.

Lj’s heart was hammering in his rib cage. He hadn't expected that. He had expected jokes or denial or maybe even anger, but not this. Did this mean Tweener wanted more? That maybe he would...they could...

“Do you?” Tweener’s voice broke through Lj’s thoughts.

“What?”  
“Do you regret what happened?” Tweener was looking him straight in the eyes. 

Lj shook his head. “No, I don’t regret it at all. I regret not doing it sooner.” Tweener’s face reddened, but he smiled. Lj was sure it was relief he say in the other boy’s eyes.

 

It felt to Lj as if he had just fallen asleep when a deep, booming roll of thunder drug him from his dreams. He sat bolt upright in his bed, his heart racing. Everything was silent for a moment, then another violent peal made his bed shake. Lj wrapped his arms around himself, shivering. There wasn't much that scared him after everything he had been through this past year, but he still shook like a leaf during thunderstorms. At least it wasn't...

A bright flash of lightening lit up the room like it was day time. Lj was out of his bed and into the hallway before the rolling thunder that followed that flash had even started. Lj stood outside his door, shaking, sweat making his chest and back slick. On instinct, he headed towards his father’s room but paused outside the door, reconsidering.

It was one thing to go crawl in bed with his dad when he was little, but he was 16 years old now! His dad was tough, and expected Lj to be tough too. He was almost a man, after all. Plus, his dad and his Uncle Mike shared a bed, and Lj was aware of how awkward it could be to spend the night sandwiched between his dad and uncle, no matter how safe he would feel. After several conflicted moments, Lj headed back down the hall towards Tweener and Sucre’s room.

Tweener awoke to someone urgently whispering his name. “What time is it?” Tweener mumbled, squinting into the dark, trying to see Lj.

“Dunno. The power’s out.”

“And you’re wandering around the house why?” Tweener could hear the other boy fidgeting.

“I, uh, couldn’t sleep.”

“So you decided I shouldn’t be allowed to sleep either?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just the wind...the storm...and I was just...can I sleep in your bed?” Lj blurted.

Tweener’s eyes had finally adjusted to the dark and he studied Lj’s face. He couldn’t deny it, there was nothing he wanted more. He would love to fall asleep with Lj wrapped in his arms, Lj pressed against him, but Lj was just a kid. The fact that he was standing here shaking in his boots over a bit of thunder proved that. The boy was a teenager, and full of hormones and confusion. Tweener couldn’t let this happen. It just wouldn’t be right.

“Sleep in the other bed.”

“I’m not sleeping with Sucre!” Lj cried, shocked that Tweener would even suggest such a thing.

“Not with Sucre, dummy! He’s not there.”

“Where the hell is he than?” Lj demanded. Before Tweener could answer, there was another clap of thunder and Lj squealed and dove into Tweener’s bed. There were several moments of confusion in the darkness until Lj finally managed to get under the blankets, shaking violently. He turned to find Tweener staring at him and laughed awkwardly. “The thunder startled me.”

“Looks like it scared the hell out of you.”

“Shut up.”

“Hey! You woke me up in the middle of the night and hijacked my bed! You don’t get to tell me to shut up.”

“Sorry.”  
“You could of just said you were scared of the thunder and lightening.”

“Right. So you could make fun of me?”

“Am I making fun of you?”

Lj held Tweener’s gaze for a moment, then averted his eyes. “No, I guess not.”

“Well there you go. I wouldn't make fun of you for being afraid, Lj.”

“Well, I didn’t know that.”

“You should have. You can’t help it of you’re scared.”

“I suppose not. I just feel kind of stupid.”

“Well don’t.” There was another bright flash of lightening and Lj whimpered, shifting closer to Tweener.

Tweener allowed the other boy to move closer, felt him trembling violently. Tweener tentatively lifted his arm and draped it across Lj’s chest, his hand rubbing the other boy’s arm gently. Lj shifted closer still, his side pressing against Tweener’s naked chest. Tweener knew what it was like to lay awake at night alone, terrified and trembling. He had other reasons for doing so, but that was beside the point. Lj cringed at another boom of thunder, and Tweener tightened his grip.

Lj rolled over, burying his face in Tweener’s chest. Tweener held him close, inhaling the scent of the other boy’s hair. All his mind could focus on was Lj’s front pressed against his own, and he could feel his body responding to the contact. He felt like such a pervert.

“It’s alright,” he whispered. “I know how you feel. Don’t think I’m not scared with T-Bag sleeping right down the hall.”

“That’s different. That’s a rational fear.”

“Not really. It’s more a fear of the unknown. He hasn’t even attempted anything since we’ve been here, but it still terrifies me.”

Lj was silent for a few moments, contemplating what Tweener had said. “You don’t have to answer this, but did T-Bag ever...you know?”

“No. He never had the chance. I have your uncle to thank for that. I don’t doubt he would have though, if Michael hadn't of stepped in.” Tweener sighed, debating on whether he should be worrying Lj with this stuff. However, Lj had stopped trembling. Obviously the conversation was distracting him from the storm. “There was another guy though, one Michael couldn't stop. We shared a cell. The guy was huge.”

“And he..?”

“Every night. Sometimes a couple times.” Tweener answered quietly. He’d never talked to anyone about this. 

Tweener felt Lj’s arm slip around his waist, a warm, soft hand being placed on the small of his back.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing really. He was a big guy. He took what he wanted.” The hand was now rubbing his back softly, tracing his spine. Tweener shivered. “One day, I finally had enough though.”

“What happened?”

“I sliced his nads wide open.” 

Lj lifted his face to look at Tweener. “Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“You’re lucky he didn’t kill you.”

“He never had the chance. We got out before he came back from the infirmary.”

Lj lowered his head, and Tweener nestled his face back into the other boy’s hair. “I don’t know how you manage to sleep at all.” Lj commented. 

Tweener laughed softly. “I don’t know either, sometimes.” There was another roll of thunder, and Lj stiffened. “You’re okay. I’ve got you.” Tweener said softly, kissing Lj’s forehead without even thinking about it.

“Thank you.” 

Tweener smiled. “For what?”

“For letting me sleep in here. You didn’t need to.”

“I know that. Not like it’s a bad deal for me either, you know. It’s nice to have a warm body beside you in bed.”

Abruptly Lj took his arm from around Tweener and rolled over with his back to him. Tweener felt a pain that was almost physical at the loss of contact. “Hey! What gives?”

“A warm body? What the hell?” 

Tweener smiled despite himself. “I didn’t mean it like that, Lj.”

“Whatever.” He muttered. Tweener moved forward, curling himself against Lj’s back, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy’s body. He felt Lj relax against him, and felt his own body pleading for him to go further.

Lj smiled in the dark. He didn't think his feigned hurt feelings would give results so quickly. He couldn't remember a time he had felt this safe, even with the storm raging outside. “Tweener?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you David?” He felt the other boy plant a light kiss on the nape of his neck.

“I’d prefer it.” 

Lj’s breath caught in his throat as Tweener continued to kiss the back of his neck. Lj pushed back a little further against those lips, and felt Tweener’s hardness pressing against his backside. Lj moaned, his own cock growing stiff. He drove himself back against Tweener’s erection, grinding hard.

Tweener gasped, shocked by Lj’s reaction, and the firm ass now grinding against his aching hardness. “Lj,” he moaned. “We shouldn't.” 

Lj’s response was to grind even harder, causing a groan to escape Tweener’s lips. His hand groped lower down Lj’s stomach until he found the hardness straining the front of his shorts. He slipped the elastic down of Lj’s hips and Lj moaned loudly as Tweener’s fingers encircled his cock.

Lj damn near exploded right then with the feeling of that firm hand grasping his cock, pumping it hard. Lj bucked into Tweener’s hand, his ass slamming back against Tweener’s erection. Suddenly Tweener let go and Lj cried out.

“Please...David, don’t...” but his words were cut short by the feeling of naked, hard flesh pressed against his backside.

Tweener hadn’t been able to stand the layer of clothing between him and Lj any longer. He slipped his own shorts down, letting his throbbing cock free of the restriction. He pumped his own erection a few times, letting his precum lubricate the rigid flesh. He slid it into the cleft of Lj’s rump, nipping the back of the other boy’s neck as he slid his cock up and down between Lj’s buttocks.

Lj gasped at his new and earth shattering sensation of Tweener’s erection sliding against him. Every nerve in his body ached and twanged as Tweener’s hand returned to pumping his cock. He bucked wildly, wanting nothing more than to feel that hot, slick cock inside him. “David!” He moaned as Tweener pumped him harder, slid his cock against him faster. Within moments, Lj climaxed, spilling his seed all over Tweener’s hand as his own stomach. He bit his lower lip hard to keep from screaming.

The moment Tweener felt Lj’s wetness coat his fingers, he bucked harder, feeling his own cum make his cock slide easier against Lj’s body. His own orgasm ripped through his body, making his head spin and his breath catch in his throat. He felt Lj’s breathing begin to slow, his smaller body relaxing back against Tweener’s chest.

Tweener kicked his boxers the rest of the way off and relaxed down behind Lj, holding him close, his body fitting perfectly to every curve of the other boy’s. Tweener felt content, his own monsters and demons momentarily forgotten in the lovely afterglow. Tweener planted a few light kisses along the other boy’s shoulder and felt him shiver.

“Have you ever been with another man, Lj?”

“Never.” He sighed sleepily.

“I want to be your first,” Tweener breathed, nipping the tender flesh on the back of Lj’s neck.

Lj made a soft, contented purring sound, sleep almost taking him. “Seriously?” 

Tweener smiled sleepily. “Seriously.” He responded.

“Mmm.” Lj sighed, and pulled Tweener’s hand up to his face, nuzzling it against his cheek and kissing his fingertips. “Where’s Sucre gone to anyway?”

“Dunno.” Tweener replied through a yawn. “He never sleeps in here.”

“Weird.” Lj mumbled. “Wonder where he goes...” Lj trailed off, sleep finally enveloping him. Tweener was already snoring softly behind him.


End file.
